karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Emeline
Her Highness Princess Emeline the Countess of Moorechester is the third daughter of His Late Majesty King Edward V and Her Majesty Queen Adelle the Queen Regent. Her oldest sister, Princess Evelyn, is poised to become the Queen of Goentar. General Information 'Age' Emeline is sixteen years of age at the present year of 1300. 'Orientation' Evelyn is heterosexual, but she is generally accepting of any other type of relationships. 'Religion' Emeline is a Plurist. 'Nationality' Emeline is a princess of Goentar. 'Citizenship' Emeline was born and raised in Goentar, where she is a princess. 'Race' Emeline is a witch who focuses on the element of water. She possesses the ability to control and manipulate liquids. She can move and shape a body of water to her desire: lifting, parting or otherwise manipulating its form. She must have full concentration to do so, and manipulating great bodies of water is exhausting. Emeline also has the ability to copy a person's appearance. As this is fairly new to her, it takes quite some time, effort and focus until she can fully alter her appearance to that of another person's. This ability does not come naturally to her as water manipulation does, but as they say, practice makes perfect. Physical Description 'Eyes' Emeline has a pair of big, round eyes, that are green in colour, and sometimes look turquoise in the sunlight. They are her most distinguishing features. 'Body Type' Emeline is thin and delicate in build; being gracefully slim does not make her a good fighting in terms of strength. She is taller than most of the girls her age, as well as clumsy. 'Hair' Emeline has curly brown hair that reaches the upper part of her back. She always keeps it in a braid - be it a simple or a complicated braid - and decorates them with fresh flowers in light shades. She does not like to wear tiaras, or anything heavily embedded with jewelry, since she can never balance them on her head properly. 'General Appearance' Emeline's beauty lives up to her status as princess of Goentar. She has pale skin and plump pale red lips. Her face is free of any blemishes or scars, the result of her taking extra care of it, knowing well that she isn't the best of fighters, her beauty is her most powerful weapon. Relationships 'Father' King Edward V - deceased 'Mother' Queen Adelle of Goentar 'Siblings' Emeline is the third child among four girls. Her older sisters are Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren and Princess Ingrid the Marquess of Brightmoor, whereas her younger sister is Princess Liliana the Viscountess Sedlow. 'Significant Other' None... yet. 'Children' None... yet. History Princess Emeline Turner is the third daughter of King Edward V and his consort Queen Adelle, making her the second youngest in the family. As it was unlikely she would ascend the throne anytime soon, she was mostly free from the lessons her eldest sister had to take as the future Sovereign of Goentar, and she is more than happy to keep things that way. Emeline's childhood was a happy one, but of course she had her fair share of strict tutors and boring etiquette lessons. She never liked her lessons, most of which involved learning skills people thought a woman must know, like sewing and embroidering, and she avoided them like they're the plague. Her numerous attempts to skip her lessons and prank her tutors had got her into trouble with her mother on many occasions. But most of the time, her father lets her get away with everything. Like any other child, Emeline enjoyed listening to stories about heroic knights and damsels in distress, but what fascinates most was stories of mystical creatures, like trolls and dragons. Because of that, she grew up to be an avid reader and a collector of such books. While growing up, Emeline developed a close relationship with her parents and sisters, especially her father. He was her inspiration, and she had always wanted to grow up to become just like him, minus the duty as the ruler of a kingdom. He personally thought Emeline the ways of archery when she was nine, and she improved over the years. When King Edward V died, something died inside Emeline, who could not be more heartbroken. Even though two years have passed, she's still unable to get over his death, but she tries to set a boundary for her grief. She doesn't want to be distracted at the worst times, especially since many are not happy with the fact that the current and future monarch are both women. Her mother and sister's lives are probably at risk, and she wants to be prepared, mentally and physically, for whoever and whatever that spits in their way. Personality Emeline is your typical rebellious daughter, except that she was on good terms with her father. She doesn't like taking orders or advice from others, and tends to do whatever she thinks is for the best. Her mind cannot be easily changed after she makes a decision. When it comes to anything, she strictly adheres to the "family comes first" principle. She is willing to sacrifice anything so that her family is safe, even when it puts her in danger. Emeline is a kind person in general, being especially good with old folk and children, she treats everyone - even those of poor birth - with much respect as long as they do not harm her family. She is also intelligent - but perhaps too intelligent to have any common sense - sharp, sometimes sarcastic, but not so much of a diligent person. She hates her responsibilities as a princess, let alone fulfilling them, and would often evade them for the sake of climbing trees. Emeline might come across as rude and spoiled to some people, and most of them blame her father for her behavior. Out of Character Information 'Author' Emeline is played by Sunny. 'Playby' Emeline's image is based off of Astrid Bergès-Frisbey. Category:Characters Category:Goentar